List of Cartoon Network Legends Characters
This is a list of playable, and non playable characters in the MMO Cartoon Network Legends. Starting Characters Cartoon Network Blossom Show: Powerpuff Girls (Reboot) Blossom is the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, and well deserved! She's smart and positive with a strong moral compass, and even if she can be a bit too Type-A sometimes, she"ll never miss an opportunity to kick loose... and kick monster butt! She also has a perfect attendance record at her school and is a huge germaphobe! Bubbles Show: Powerpuff Girls (Reboot) Sensitive, artistic, and at times a bit naive, she can find the good in anyone even if they are a 50 foot-tall fire-breathing monster! But don't underestimate her: she can take down that same monster with one adorable punch. She truly is a HARDCORE! Superheroine. Buttercup Show: Powerpuff Girls (Reboot) She is the Powerpuff Girls’ muscle, who marches to the beat of her own giant, rebel drum. A tough, tomboy renegade, she punches first and asks questions later. This occasionally gets her into trouble. Luckily, "trouble" is Buttercup's favourite word! And make sure you don't call her "Princess", you will regret it... Dick Grayson / Robin Show: Teen Titans GO! Robin is the perfectionist leader of the group whose main compliant is that the other Titans won't do what he says at times who can be a bit crazy at times, but if you get to know him, he can be a nice guy and a pretty good leader and even a bit of a problem solver....Just as long as you can get over his bossy nature. He is also a surprisingly good fighter who has once trained by Batman! Koriand'r /''' '''Starfire Show: Teen Titans GO! Starfire! She's an alien princess from the planet Tamaran who wants to know more about Earth who is quite an intergalactic beauty. But whatever you do, never ever look her in the eye, touch "The Silky" or mess up her hair! She's also Robin's crush. Garfield "Mark" Logan / Beast Boy Show: Teen Titans GO! Beast Boy is Cyborg's best bud, a slightly dim but lovable loafer who transforms into all sorts of animals and fight villains when he's not eating veggies or at times burritos, sleeping, watching TV, or playing video games with his bro. He is also in a relationship with fellow Teen Titan Raven, and was member of "The Doom Patrol" before joining the team. Victor Stone / Cyborg Show Teen Titans GO! Cyborg is a laid-back, late teen robot who's more interested in pizza and video games than in fighting crime. But when he is fighting crime and saving Jump City, he kicks butt in all kinds of ways with his machines! He also throws the best parties and is surprisingly sensitive at times. BOOYAH! Raven Show: Teen Titans GO! Raven is the sardonic deadpan demon daughter of Trigon, who'd rather be left alone to read her books. Raven is also a fan of the show "Pretty Pretty Pegasus", and is also a surprisingly good dancer, as well as a really good spellcaster. She also has a crush on fellow titan Beast Boy. Category:Lists Category:Other Stuff Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Games